1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a dispenser assembly, and more specifically, to a dispenser assembly for retaining a replaceable container of consumer goods, for example, wipes, facial tissue, toilet papers and napkins, among others.
2. Background of the Invention
Dispenser assemblies for consumer goods, such as wipes, facial tissue, toilet paper, napkins, and the like, are often placed on a horizontal surface where they are free to slide or mounted securely to a vertical surface. Dispenser assemblies that are placed on horizontal surfaces are often misplaced or are stored in an area not readily available for use when the product disposed inside the dispenser is needed. Dispenser assemblies mounted to vertical structures often are bulky and not aesthetically pleasing.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved dispenser assembly.